Coco Spectra
Coco Spectra is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful, portrayed by Courtney Grosbeck from 2017 to 2018. Coco is Sally’s teen sister who interns at Forrester Creations, where she met her boyfriend, R.J. Forrester. Storylines Coco Spectra is the sister of Sally Spectra, whose namesake great-aunt once owned knockoff design house Spectra Fashions. Coco, who was studying design, transferred schools and followed young Sally to Los Angeles hoping to get her foot in the door at the revived Spectra only to be told the reboot was a bust. Coco took her family's advice and applied as an intern at rival fashion house Forrester Creations, where she became enamored of young R.J. Forrester. Given her legacy as a Spectra, Coco was asked to leave Forrester until she saved R.J. from being hit by a forklift on its loading dock. Grateful the Forresters allowed her to stay on, Coco shared a couple of kisses with R.J. and couldn't believe it when R.J. shared his father's confidential designs with her. After Sally's début collection received a scathing review, Coco sympathized but refused when Sally and their grandmother, Shirley Spectra, asked her to be their spy at Forrester. Coco thought nothing of it when Sally and Shirley gave her several pieces of jewelry to wear, but she put two and two together when she saw retooled Forrester designs sashaying down Spectra's runway; feeling horrible that she had inadvertently allowed Spectra to steal Forrester's collection by wearing accessories rigged with cameras, Coco told R.J. everything but still lost her internship until she agreed to testify against Sally. Coco was stunned when Sally confessed to grand larceny and industrial espionage to protect her, which put her sister at risk of a 15-year jail term. Coco was thankful when Sally's new love, Thomas Forrester, spoke to a judge on Sally's behalf and invested $100,000 in Spectra to keep her cousin, C.J. Garrison, from selling the company to publishing magnate Bill Spencer, who wanted to replace Spectra with a skyscraper and personally wrote Sally's vicious review to sabotage her. Later, Coco helped R.J. babysit for baby Lizzy Forrester, the biological child of Nicole Avant, who was married to R.J.'s adopted cousin, Zende Forrester Dominguez. Coco worried when Nicole confided that she was unlikely to have more children; Coco shared Nicole's unusually bitter attitude with Zende. Coco continued interning at Forrester and made her relationship with R.J. official when he posted a photo of them on social media. Coco happily took a joyride with R.J. in his father's Camaro and texted selfies while she was driving, crashing the car into a tree. Coco was horrified when R.J. was hospitalized with a concussion but didn't confess her part in the accident until R.J.'s mother, Brooke Logan, pushed for information. Coco paid a fine after R.J. recovered and agreed when Brooke declared Coco's distracted driving could have killed them and/or somebody else. Coco shared Sally's grief when Spectra Fashions went up in an electrical fire, and when Thomas opted to move to New York to be with Caroline Spencer, the mother of his child. Later, Coco was curious when Sally became the owner of the burned-out building and started restoring it but refused to say who had made it possible. Coco was at Sally's side when her sister nearly died with benefactor Liam Spencer trapped in the rubble of Spectra, which had been demolished by Liam's father, publishing magnate Bill Spencer; Coco deduced that Sally had developed feelings for Liam and was dubious about Liam's decision to tell his wife, Steffy Forrester, that he and Sally had kissed while in the wreckage. Coco happily attended the Forrester family's huge Thanksgiving feast on the arm of R.J. Category:Characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Current characters Category:Spectra family Category:Protagonists Category:Antihero Category:2017 Category:Children Category:Off the show